


Read Your Life - Cover

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big bro OMC, Cover, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Cuddly Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Fangirl Ginny, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kitsune Harry, M/M, Male Harem, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Protective Augustus Rookwood, Protective Ron Weasley, Protective Weasley Twins, Reading the book fic, Shy Harry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: This is a cover for my fanfiction Read Your Life.Voici la couverture de ma fiction Read Your Life, qui peut-être trouvée sur mon skyblog, x-OS-Harry-Potter-Xover.HP ne m'appartient pas.[ Book I : written, Book II, in progress]





	Read Your Life - Cover

 

 

Okay donc, ceci est la bannière de ma fanfiction Read Your Life sur mon blog **X-OS-Harry-Potter-Xover**. 

C'était un défi lancé par une de mes amies proches et je me suis dit: ''pourquoi pas ?''

 **Pairings principaux :** Adrian Pucey/Sub!Kitsune!Harry/Graham Montague - Adrian/Harry/Graham/OMC

 **Pairings Secondaires :** George Weasley/Marcus Flint/Fred Weasley - Lucian Bole/Neville Longbottom

Lee Jordan/OFC - Susan Bones/OMC 

 

Tome 1 = Terminé  
Tome 2 = chapitre 1 en cours.  
• Publication tous les : Dernière semaine de chaque mois.

 **Extrait #1 :**  

 _ **Personne ne devait découvrir ce qu'il était**_.

Vicenzo posa un regard triste sur Harry. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à passer par cela. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à jouer un rôle pour rester en sécurité. Albus Dumbledore allait payer pour ses crimes. Les Kitsune étaient réputés pour plusieurs choses. Parmi elles: ils étaient territoriaux, sur protecteurs et très rancuniers.

_**_ Tu aurais bien fait à Serpentard.** _

_**Un sourire amère flasha sur les traits de Harry.** _

_**_ Je sais, murmura-t-il**_.

Adrian resserra sa prise sur le petit corps pressé contre lui et Graham ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune Gryffondor. Celui-ci ronronna davantage et frotta son crâne contre la main étrangère. Les personnes qui virent cela, s'esclaffèrent.

« _**Si tu es sûr, il vaut mieux...**_ **GRYFFONDOR !** »

Après quelques secondes de silence, les Gryffondors se redressèrent et applaudirent bruyamment. Les autres étudiants s'esclaffèrent mais applaudirent aussi. Après tout, ils en avaient fait de même pour les autres étudiants et il faut dire que Potter était _vraiment_ un mystère. Harry sourit timidement contre la nuque d'Adrian mais ne bougea pas davantage.

 

Quelques places plus loin, Harlan Pucey, vampire-né de son état, _roucoulait_ en regardant son fils enlacer le jeune Kitsune. Étant un vampire, Harlan avait immédiatement su que le petit brun aux yeux émeraude, le 'Survivant' n'était certainement pas humain mais, n'ayant jamais rencontré de Kitsune auparavant, il avait été incapable de reconnaître son espèce. Malgré cela, le jeune Kitsune lui donnait juste envie de l'enlacer et ne plus le lâcher. Il ne le ferait pas. Adrian était terriblement possessif – plus encore que lui-même. C'était une chose que tous les Alpha expérimentaient, même les humains et sorciers Alpha. Pour Adrian, qui était un _Dhampir_ – une créature née d'un vampire et d'un humain-, c'était encore plus vrai. Le lien d'âme qui se fortifiait rapidement entre eux les deux jeunes hommes allait probablement aider Adrian à régner un peu mieux sur ses humeurs et sa colère.

 

 

 

 

 **Extrait #2 :**  

 _ **La présence de Ron était rassurante, mais elle ne facilitait pas les choses. Quand Ron n'était pas là, c'était pire. Un matin, un Serdaigle lui rentra dedans et ricana quand les affaires de Harry s'étalèrent au sol**_.  
Les murmures commencèrent dans le coin où se trouvaient les élèves de Beauxbâtons, puis ils remontèrent dans la salle. Durmstrang se donnait peut-être l'image d'une école de brutes et de mages noirs, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui était sévèrement punie là-bas, c'était la persécution.  
Les Serdaigles étaient assez amusant à observer puisque tous les élèves au-dessus de la troisième année, se jetaient des regards méfiants, comme s'ils pouvaient deviner qui était le responsable de cela.  
Harry ne releva pas la tête. Il se demandait si un autre un incident particulier allait refaire surface dans ce livre ou pas. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il espérait.  
_**Il y avait d'autres élèves autour, mais Harry savait qu'aucun ne se gênerait pour l'aider (La preuve étant qu'un autre Serdaigle passa à ce moment-là et shoota dans son livre de DADA avant de poursuivre sa route comme si de rien n'était ).**_  
Filius Flitwick jeta un regard sévère à ses étudiants :  
« Nous parlerons de tout cela demain. »  
Quelques étudiants de Durmstrang hochèrent la tête avec approbation. Enfin un enseignant qui réagissait de la bonne façon.  
_**Aussi fut-il choqué lorsque quelqu'un s'accroupit pour l'aider à rassembler ses affaires**_.  
Harry tourna lentement la tête vers Graham et lui sourit doucement. Adrian haussa un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il était en train de louper quelque chose ?  
_**Harry leva les yeux. La première chose qu'il nota fut la cravate verte nouée autour du cou de l'autre garçon, ainsi que l'emblème de Serpentard imprimé sur sa chemise d'uniforme.**_  
Les élèves de Poudlard clignèrent des yeux. Attendez, un gars de Serpentard était venu en aide à un Gryffondor ? À Harry Potter ? Au garçon que tous avaient décidé d'ignorer à l'époque ? Que diable !? Et qui était-ce ? Parce que, des garçons, à Serpentard, y en avait plein.  
Les adultes en revanche, hochèrent la tête avec approbation bien que quelques rares sorciers ayant une certaine rancune contre la Maison de la ruse-, fassent la moue.  
_**Harry sentit ses pupilles se dilater et ses sens s'aiguiser.**_  
Le Harry du présent rougit un peu plus ( il avait l'impression de ne faire que cela dernièrement, mais peut-être rougissait-il souvent ? Peut-être que le fait que ce soit narré, lui donnait conscience de cela ).  
Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Graham. Oh, il savait parfaitement qui était ce Serpentard. Après tout, il avait été présent, ce jour-là.

 


End file.
